Attempt to identify and characterize tumor associated antigens and antibodies in sarcoma, carcinoma, and glioma patients The autologous tumor-lymphocyte stimulation test shall be employed alone or in combination with tests for serum inhibitory effectors. Immunoglobulin coating of tumor cells shall also be studied and the relationship between this coa and the demonstrability of autologous tumor-lymphocyte stimulation shall be investigated. In addition to whole cells, KCI tumor extracts shall be used in the stimulation tests. Immunoglobulin elute from tumor surfaces, as well as patient sera, shall be tested for presence of antibodies capable of reacting with biopsy cells or with long or short term tissue culture lines derived from such biopsies.